


七年之痒

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫儿 德云社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	七年之痒

01.  
杨淏翔半夜被热醒了，迷迷糊糊的睁眼去瞧，空调没亮了。  
得，用脚趾头也能猜出来是张云雷嫌费电给关了。  
杨淏翔无声的叹了一口气，坐起来把自己的被子和枕头卷一块抱起来。张云雷觉浅，感觉到动静就醒了。  
“你嘛去？”  
“我客厅睡去，能开空调。”  
“杨小瞎你非得费那电字儿！人家新闻上都说了，晚上吹空调不好，容易得空调病。”  
“祖宗，”杨淏翔在黑暗里俯下身说：“现在是七月份，北京夜间温度都是三十多度，我睡个觉赶上洗澡了。”  
“哪有那么热啊？”  
杨淏翔抹了一把脸上的汗，扔下一句“您是不热”就开门出去了。  
张云雷气呼呼的躺下，全无了睡意。  
这是张云雷杨淏翔结婚的第七年，两个人的儿子五岁，在上幼儿园。两个人的婚姻像走吊桥，只能摇摇晃晃的前进。

02.  
周末的时候两个人照例带着孩子去了杨淏翔爸妈那。杨淏翔是个非典型富二代，他父亲在北京城拥有一整个四合院，他却满身名牌还要老老实实的上大学找工作。  
车一停稳孩子就开了车门跑下去喊爷爷奶奶。  
老头从前厅走出来，笑的不见眼睛，一把把孩子抱起来。  
“哎，我大孙子来啦！”  
“爸，他大了您少抱他，别闪着腰。”张云雷拿着东西跟过来说。  
“你啊，放心吧。”杨母走过来接过张杨两口子手里的东西，“你爸啊，天天早上都起来耍剑，身体好着呢。”  
“那是练剑好不好？”  
“我看你不练也挺贱。”杨母朝杨父紧了紧鼻子。

03.  
下午天没那么热了，小线天坐在院子的影壁墙后面玩。杨父杨母神神叨叨的把张扬两口子叫过来，严肃正式的开了一个会。  
“爸您别闹了。”杨淏翔说，“一个都费劲呢，我俩哪还有精力再要一个啊。张云雷都三十四了，现在他正在上升期，要孩子多耽误事啊。”  
“你少说话！”杨母说，“我儿媳妇都没说话你在这叨叨没完了，你怀孕啊！云雷，你吃水果。我和你爸啊，是这么想的。现在我俩还年轻，你俩也年轻。你们再要一个，我们也能带。你看现在你俩就一个孩子，也没个伴。我一看他身边连个陪他的兄弟姊妹都没有，我这心里…就不是滋味…”  
杨母说着说着就哭了。  
“妈你别哭…”张云雷忙给她找纸。  
杨母抹着眼角，实际上一滴泪都没有。  
“我不同意。”杨淏翔站起来往屋外走，“又不是养个小猫小狗，哪那么容易。”  
“杨淏翔你回来。”杨父威严的声音在身后响起。  
杨淏翔太怕他爸这么叫他了，小时候他爸这么叫他过去，每次都是因为犯错被撵着揍。  
“哎，爸爸。”杨淏翔怂了。  
“你跟我进来，咱爷俩单唠。”  
俩人进了里屋。

04.  
“宝儿，咱俩再要一个吧。”回家之后杨淏翔晚上和张云雷商量。  
“怎么了，你不不想要吗？”张云雷正抱着遥控器看《甄嬛传》。  
“我觉得咱爸妈说的对，我老丈人丈母娘不也想咱俩再要一个吗？而且，而且…宝贝儿你先别看电视了呗。”  
“闭嘴，富察贵人要流产了。”  
杨淏翔很无奈。  
“而且，咱爸说了，要了二胎，甭管男女，奖励咱俩一套房。”  
张云雷的脸“刷”就转过来了。  
“东五环那个？”  
杨淏翔摇摇头，“西三环那个。”  
张云雷的笑一点点在脸上绽放开。  
“等等等等，”张云雷推开杨淏翔的脸，“太医来给甄嬛诊脉了，甄嬛要怀孕了。”  
杨淏翔一把把张云雷扛到肩上。  
“别看了媳妇，你怀孕是大事。”

05.  
空调的风吹开潮湿闷热的空气。两个人抱在一块亲，身上都是汗。  
杨淏翔的手往张云雷腿间摸去，隔着内裤缓缓的磨。  
“等等，我洗个澡去。”  
张云雷把舌头从杨淏翔的嘴里抽出来含糊不清的说，想拿开杨淏翔握着他腰的手。  
“没事没事不洗了，一会做完洗。”  
“不行…都要洗的…要洗两遍…”  
“听话，老公憋不行了。”  
杨淏翔拉着张云雷的手往自己胯间按。低头去含张云雷的乳头。  
张云雷这几年有点胖了，肚子上一圈红痕，皮肤也不像从前有弹性，腹部上分布着淡淡的妊娠纹。  
杨淏翔还是爱张云雷的，但偶尔也要怀念年轻时的张云雷。那时张云雷很瘦，偶尔胖一点皮肤也软嫩的像剥了壳的鸡蛋。他们曾在每个夜晚用尽每一个体位，断断续续气喘吁吁的说爱你。  
张云雷低吟一声，搂住杨淏翔的脖子。  
“傻berber，不知道慢点？告诉我一声再进来啊倒是。”  
他俩快四个月没做过了。小线天出生后，张云雷的脾气变得越来越差，两个人单独在一起的时间几乎没有。久而久之，不过是一张床上，各盖各的被子，各做各的梦。  
张云雷没有以前紧了，但比之前软，暖。杨淏翔感觉像回到了母亲的子宫。  
张云雷在剧烈撞击中去摸他的脸，边叫边笑着说：“傻样。”  
两人都尽力压着声音，小线天的卧室就在对面，他俩怕吵醒孩子。  
“爽吗？”  
杨淏翔问他，把阴茎抽出来拍了下张云雷的屁股。张云雷轻车熟路的翻过去摆好跪趴的姿势。  
“操，我都忘了无套做什么滋味了。”杨淏翔咬着张云雷的后颈感叹。  
张云雷转过头去索吻。俩人正干着来劲，外面突然传来脚步声。  
“妈妈！”  
是小线天的声音。  
杨淏翔忙停了下来。  
“哎，什么事宝儿？”  
张云雷一回答，里面还狠狠的夹了杨淏翔一下。杨淏翔倒吸了一口冷气，轻轻的打了下张云雷的屁股。  
“我做噩梦了能和你们一块睡吗？”小线天哭唧唧的。  
“不能！”杨淏翔吼了一嗓子，“你多大了这么不懂事，回自己屋睡切！”  
“你干嘛呀！”  
张云雷反手把杨淏翔推坐在床上，高昂的性器上都是亮晶晶的体液。  
门外小线天哭了。  
“宝儿，不怕啊，妈妈来了。”张云雷边说边把睡衣套上。  
“你什么毛病！”杨淏翔握住张云雷的手腕，“你爷们还硬着呢！”  
“你什么毛病！他才几岁懂什么！你就为自己那二两肉考虑！”  
张云雷瞪他一眼就往门口走，杨淏翔忙拉过被子把自己盖起来。  
门又关上了，张云雷的声音在门外响起。  
“乖哦，我们小线天最坚强了，妈妈陪你睡好不好？把大怪物都赶跑！”  
杨淏翔倚着床头，给自己点上根烟。

06.  
杨父那天的确跟他许诺了一套房子。在这之前告诉他的却是“你知不知道你媳妇想跟你离婚？”  
张云雷同事的父亲和杨父是好友，饭桌上偶然说起这事，大抵不会说谎。杨淏翔看着手上的烟，升腾的白雾就像他的婚姻，渐渐飘渺，散去，直到消失不见。  
杨淏翔把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里。突然抓起那个烟灰缸砸碎在对面的墙上。

07.  
张云雷下半夜的时候回来了，也知道杨淏翔委屈，一点点挪回杨淏翔的被窝。杨淏翔睡的熟，呼噜打的震天响。  
张云雷刚才也没得趣，现在闻着杨淏翔的味道也想了。偷偷把手伸到两腿间揉，水淅淅沥沥的流，连大腿根都泥泞一片。  
亮天的时候小人妻才迷迷糊糊的睡着，杨淏翔却一觉睡到了天亮。  
醒的时候发现张云雷躺在自己怀里还挺惊喜，有点跟自己儿子争宠的感觉，扑上去就亲。  
张云雷才睡着了两个多小时，困的很，哼哼唧唧的去躲。  
杨淏翔往底下一摸，张云雷没穿内裤。火急火燎的把张云雷的两条腿架起来，晨勃的小兄弟精神抖擞的滑进甬道。  
张云雷皱着眉嘤咛了一声，还是没睁开眼。  
杨淏翔顶的不快，但狠。没几下张云雷就叫着睁开眼睛。  
杨淏翔怕他碰头，把手放在张云雷头顶护着。  
“大早上的不安生。”张云雷皱着眉训他。  
“昨晚上憋死你男人了。”杨淏翔边说边狠狠的顶了一下张云雷的G点。  
张云雷叫着搂住杨淏翔的脖子，断断续续的说“老公我错了”。  
毕竟是晨勃，射的快。十多分钟就交代了。张云雷哆嗦着感受杨淏翔的精液进入深处，这感觉实在久违。  
“杨淏翔！！都怪你！！要迟到了！！”  
张云雷看了眼表大喊着去掐他脖子。

08.  
小线天在非周六周天的日子里莫名其妙的被自己爸爸送到了爷爷奶奶家。  
“爸妈，你们真想要二胎就帮我带几天孩子。”杨淏翔说。  
“我俩要什么二胎，臭小子是不是糊涂了。”  
杨父笑呵呵的把酸梅汤递给杨淏翔，说：“都明白。你小时候，我和你妈…也费劲。”  
杨淏翔臊红了脸。  
“理解。”杨父说，“家属搁在我这你放心，尽情战斗。三个月内，我要收到捷报。”  
“爸你对我还挺自信。”  
“那是，我的种，能差了吗。”杨父站起来拍了拍杨淏翔的肩膀。  
“我儿，别的也别忘了，想留住你媳妇，不能光靠孩子和房子啊。”  
“我明白。”杨淏翔说，低下头。

09.  
“孩子呢？”  
张云雷一上车就问杨淏翔。  
“回他爷爷奶奶那住几天。”杨淏翔说。  
“嘛呀，”张云雷说，“你怎么问都不问我一声就把孩子送走啊？翔子？你怎么了？”  
杨淏翔吸了吸鼻子，要哭的样子。  
“我带你去个地方。”

10.  
“好多年了，我不太会了。”  
张云雷说，坐在那，低头看着杨淏翔跪着给自己穿冰刀鞋。  
“试试，我也好多年没来了，摔了我给你垫着呢。”  
两个人都笑了。  
杨淏翔扶着张云雷慢慢站起来，两个人拉着手挑着人少的地慢慢的滑。  
“咱俩上一次拉手是什么时候了？”张云雷问，是笑着的。  
还真忘了。好像结婚之后就没拉过手。  
杨淏翔答不上来，沉默了一会说：“咱俩第一次约会就在冰场。我追你的时候就想啊，这美人跟别人不一样，我请他吃饭看电影一定瞧不上我，弄个新鲜的，他要是滑的不好我一点点教他还能增进感情。”  
“结果发现我比你滑的好多了。”张云雷笑。  
“那是，我多跌份啊当时。”  
“好歹咱当年是学校街舞团的呢。”  
张云雷说着放开杨淏翔的手，开始倒滑，围着他转圈。  
“这个，我当年怎么教都没把你教会，笨蛋。”  
杨淏翔笑着把他搂紧怀里。  
“你就喜欢笨的。”  
“还喜欢丑的，气人的，不省心的。”张云雷徉怒着咬了一口杨淏翔的鼻尖。  
杨淏翔搂着张云雷的腰，头抵着头，两个人的滑冰方式吸引了全场的注意。  
“老婆，我杨淏翔这辈子最大的幸事就是娶到了你。有了孩子之后，我对你关心少了，是我的错。以后…就算我们有了老二，我也不希望夸大你母亲的身份而压缩你妻子的身份。我爱你，很爱很爱。我之前混蛋，你能帮我找找，从前的我吗？”  
张云雷眨了眨眼，拿食指顶开杨淏翔的脑门。  
“你今儿怎么了？怪肉麻的。回家吧该做饭了，明儿还上班呢。”

11.  
杨淏翔今天真的很奇怪。  
张云雷摸着他的后脑时感叹。老夫老妻，一个被窝里滚了七年了，怎么今天晚上就紧张的像个处男似的。连带着张云雷也紧张起来。  
“灯关一下。”张云雷去推杨淏翔的肩膀。  
“咱俩谈恋爱那阵，你都是开着灯做，说能看清我。”杨淏翔说，轻吻张云雷的颈侧。  
废话，那时候我多年轻啊。张云雷想。  
“可是…”  
杨淏翔解开了他的浴袍，吻落在他的妊娠纹上。  
“翔子…”张云雷去推他，被杨淏翔握住手腕。  
“吻一吻磊磊的勋章。”杨淏翔说，“磊磊，别担心这些。你不好看了，我也会更丑。你老了，我也就也老了。”  
“再说，”杨淏翔又挂上痞笑，“谁说你老了，现在追你的人照样排到北海公园。”  
张云雷“咯咯”的笑起来，揪着杨淏翔的耳朵和他接吻。  
“贫。”  
杨淏翔的阴茎进入张云雷的身体，滚烫炙热，一如二人的心。  
两个人的声音颤抖着纠缠在一起，汗珠顺着脊背滚动。  
婚姻不是埋葬爱情的帮凶，只是懦夫为自己的错误开脱的借口。  
若是情比金坚，便从没有什么七年之痒。

12.  
杨淏翔把张云雷两条杠的验孕棒发朋友圈那天收到了父亲发的微信。  
—你媳妇其实没想和你离婚。  
—❓  
—兵不厌诈嘛😎

——完


End file.
